


Love Letters

by ecstaticheart (acididal), softfeathers (angryarchangels)



Series: Lovers [11]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/ecstaticheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: Based upon those from your comfort characters or fictional crushes thing on social media. You can request characters if you want. Feel free to state who they are, where they're from, and what you would like or don't want. I also do non-romantic letters.
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Reader, Dimitri Allen/You, Hershel Layton & Reader, Hershel Layton & You, Hershel Layton/Reader, Hershel Layton/You, Katrielle Layton & Reader, Katrielle Layton & You, Katrielle Layton/Reader, Katrielle Layton/You
Series: Lovers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053857
Kudos: 5





	1. Recovery || Hershel Layton

**Dear Y/n L/n,**

I heard of you getting help recently from Luke so I decided to write you this letter. I'm proud of you for getting the help you need. I support your endeavors and hope your recovery is going well. You deserve to be happy.

**With love,**   
**Hershel Layton**


	2. Forever And Always || Dimitri Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cheesy as hell. Hope you like though.

**Dear Y/n L/n,**

I decided to finally write down all of my thoughts. You probably are confused as to what I'm referring to. But what I have to say is what I've been thinking for eternity, ever since I met you. I love you Y/n L/n. You're as bright as the stars in the night sky, what I wake up every morning for, and what my daydreams consist of.

You, my dear, is who I want to spend my life with.

**Sincerely,  
Dimitri Allen**


	3. You're Doing Great || Katrielle Layton

**Dear Y/n L/n,**

I heard you recently got accepted into a university and I'm proud to hear of it. You're doing so great out there in the world with all it has to offer. I hope you're having a good day.

**Salutions!  
Kat**


End file.
